masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaeed Massani
Zaeed Massani is a well-known and feared bounty hunter and mercenary soldier. He is available after joining the Cerberus Network and acquiring him as a piece of Downloadable Content. Zaeed is voiced by Robin Sachs. __TOC__ Powers Mercenary Veteran *'Rank 1' **Health: +5.00% **Weapon Damage: +12.50% *'Rank 2' **Health: +10.00% **Weapon Damage: +25.00% *'Rank 3' **Health: +15.00% **Weapon Damage: +37.50% *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Mercenary Warlord or Mercenary Commando **'Mercenary Warlord': Zaeed's combat knowledge increases his weapon damage even further. ***Health: +15.00% ***Weapon Damage: +50.00% **'Mercenary Commando': Zaeed's hardened survival instincts increases his effective health. ***Health: +20.00% ***Weapon Damage: +37.50% Weapon proficiencies *Assault Rifles *Sniper Rifles Dossier Age: 40 (Born 2145) Zaeed is available after joining the Cerberus Network and acquiring him as a piece of Downloadable Content. After Zaeed is hired by Cerberus, Shepard is instructed to go to Omega to pick him up. An old man with a heavily scarred face and equipped in a manner resembling a gladiator, he joins the mission exclusively for the money being paid to him by Cerberus. During his loyalty mission, he reveals that he co-founded the Blue Suns with his partner Vido Santiago. He also reveals that he was once shot in the face, joking that both he and Shepard have come back from the dead. The Cerberus Network offer for this DLC character reads: Upon downloading, Cerberus sends Shepard an e-mail entitled Deal Struck with Zaeed Massani Loyalty: The Price of Revenge Upon acquiring Zaeed he will inform you that prior to his contract with Cerberus he had another active contract that is not yet finished. Thus, his loyalty mission will be automatically unlocked upon acquiring Zaeed into your party. You need to travel to the planet Zorya to start the mission. Zaeed knows Vido is on Zorya, and when you arrive he tells you about his conflict with Vido. Upon finding Vido in his base, Zaeed will cause an accident that sets the whole facility on fire. Shepard can then choose to either put out the fires, thus saving innocent workers, or pursue Vido. If Shepard puts out the fire, Vido escapes in a gunship and Zaeed is enraged with Shepard- Shepard needs a high Charm in order to secure Zaeed's loyalty. If Shepard pursues Vido, Zaeed shoots Vido in the leg and then kills him by throwing a heatsink into the puddle of fuel Vido is lying on, burning him to death. Completion of the mission will unlock Zaeed's loyalty power Inferno Grenade, his alternate outfit, and the achievement "Revenge!". Alternatively, Shepard can leave Zaeed to die in flames (making him one of the few characters — including Samara and Grunt — who is able to die outside the suicide mission). Trivia *At the end of your first conversation after encountering Zaeed, he makes a reference to the mission and being 'Big Goddamn Heroes'. This is a possible reference to the term 'Big Damn Heroes' used in the TV series Firefly. *Zaeed has been compared to Canderous Ordo, a character from the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, also done by BioWare. Both are mercenaries who will tell the player war stories if they are spoken with while on the ship. *If you look around Zaeed's neck you will see a tattoo of the Blue Sun's insignia, reference to him having co-founded the Blue Suns. *Zaeed's voice actor, Robin Sachs, has portrayed characters in two other BioWare games; Admiral Saul Karath in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, as well as Lord Harrowmont and Mayor Murdock in Dragon Age: Origins. *Zaeed is the only squad mate who has their loyalty mission available from the start. He is also the only squad mate without a mission tied to his recruitment, apart from starting characters Jacob and Miranda. *Zaeed is the only squad mate that does not have any dialogue options when you talk to him. Instead, he, as well as some items in his proximity, can be interacted with to get him to reminisce or comment on the team/missions. Zaeed will be as talkative and mission-specific opinionated as any other party member during missions, however. *If you bring Zaeed along on the mission to recruit Archangel, when you enter the room with the Blue Suns Omega Leader Tarak and speak to him there will a few interesting lines of dialogue. References *Mass Effect 2: Zaeed Massani *Cerberus Network Revealed *Mass Effect 2 DLC is on the Stairs (Screen capture, original story removed) *Mass Effect 2: Cerberus Network Category:Humans Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Squad Members Category:DLC Category:Missions Category:characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Articles needing screenshots